


Silk Beneath My Fingers

by TrashcanWren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attraction, Balayage, Birthdays, Books, But not quite..., F/M, Fluff, Frottage, Gotta love a man who reads, Hair Stylist Kylo, Haircuts, Magic Fingers, Old Friends, Reading, Shampooing makes her heart race!, Smut, Smuttening?, They be nerds, Wall Sex, We shall have to see 😎
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanWren/pseuds/TrashcanWren
Summary: When Rey goes to the salon for a hairstyling package, she finds the stylist may be more than she bargained for!A hair-dresser AU for those of us who'd love to have Kylo Ren knuckle-deep in our tresses 😉





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? The thirst is real!

"Um, hi… I have an appointment with someone called Kylo? I may be a little early?" 

Rey tapped her fingers against the glossy, black surface of the reception desk, as she cast a nervous glance around her. The stark, modern lines of the salon decor were a little intimidating, all reds and blacks with curved chrome accents glinting about the space. 

The cool blonde behind the desk looked at the sleek monitor in front of her before giving Rey a tight-lipped smile. "Please take a seat, Kylo will be with you in a few minutes." 

Wondering if it was her, or if that was how the girl was with everyone, Rey backed up to perch on one of the blood-red leather loungers that dotted the lobby. Much as she tried to relax and act like she did this all the time, no big deal, Rey was feeling a little out of place in the up-market salon. It really wasn’t her usual speed, and she wouldn’t even have known this new place had opened in town if Rose hadn’t gifted her a hairstyling package for her birthday. 

_“How can you even afford this place, Rose? This is too much!” Rey had tried to protest when her friend told her._

_Smirking, Rose had just waved her off, winking as she said, “Don’t worry about that - I have it sorted. Just make sure you enjoy the… entire experience!”_

At the time, Rey had no idea what that little pause was meant to indicate. Now, though, as her name was called out in a deep baritone that reminded her of caramel & dark chocolate, she thought she knew what Rose had been on about. Her attention was riveted by the large man, with a faded scar bisecting the right side of his face, who stepped out from inside the main salon and looked expectantly at her, the only client in the waiting area. 

_There is no way this is a stylist_ , the little voice in her head said, as she blinked up at him. 

_They didn’t let giants with hands the size of frying pans cut hair, did they?_

Not to mention dangerous-looking ones that filled out the black uniform t-shirt--with the red slashing ‘Ren’s’ across the front--in the rather extreme manner that he did. If anything deserved an award for valiantly striving in the face of a hopeless cause, it was his t-shirt for attempting to remain in one piece as it stretched across his muscled frame. 

“Are you Rey?” he asked again, a small smile starting to curl at the corner of his ridiculously plush lips, which were bordered by barely-there stubble. 

_The kind of scruff that makes grown women weak._

Suddenly realizing that she was still staring, while her internal ramblings went on, Rey jumped up from the seat, nodding. 

“Umm, yes, I’m Rey. Sorry, I was… um, just thinking of something. Didn’t hear you the first time.” 

She ignored the little snigger the blonde behind the desk gave, basking instead in the wide smile the man who she hoped was Kylo gave her. 

“Great! Come on in, we have a great package lined up for you!”

_Get your mind out of the gutter, Jackson, he doesn’t mean what you think he means._

Leading her into the salon, Kylo settled Rey in front of a bank of mirrors and came to stand behind her, his eyes meeting hers in the reflection.

"So, Rey, did you have something in mind, a particular style or colour you wanted to get done?" 

Shaking her head, Rey smiled self-deprecatingly, "Not a single thing… I'm just used to throwing my hair up in a bun and not doing much else with it." 

He hummed thoughtfully, running a hand over his chin as he looked her over. Rey's eyes caught first on his scar, then where he was absently rubbing a finger over his generous mouth, before flitting nervously away.

_Seriously, did the man have to have such ridiculously luscious lips?_

"I'd like to get a feel for your hair and see how it sits - could you take it down, please?"

Undoing the bun, she let her hair fall about her shoulders, quickly finger-combing so it didn't look as much of a rat's nest as it did.

Gently pushing her hands out of the way, Kylo started running his own through her hair, his face intent as he focused on what he was doing. Taking the opportunity presented to her, while he was thus absorbed, Rey let her eyes wander. Over his high cheekbones and patrician nose, over the hooded eyes and the shock of silky-looking black hair falling over his high brow, finally landing on the pièce de résistance - the plush red mouth, currently pursed in a moue as he played with her hair. 

Her attention snapped back when he slowly ran his fingers up her scalp from the base of the neck to the crown, lifting the mass of brown hair as he did. Heart in mouth from just that simple touch, Rey watched wide-eyed as a smile stretched across Kylo's generous mouth, letting his not-quite-straight teeth peek through as he dramatically let the locks fall from between his raised hands. 

"There are many things we could try - you have such lovely hair, Rey. I can do whatever I want with it, and it will work!" His smile stretched into a grin as he met her eyes again in the mirror. "How do you feel about wearing your hair down? I mean, does it need to be put up for work?" 

"Oh, I don't mind wearing it down - it's just that I've never liked the way it looked."

There was now a touch of satisfaction on his face as he lightly gathered her hair again, rubbing the strands like he was testing the texture between his fingers. 

Then, dropping his hands to her shoulders Kylo leaned in, his face intent, and said, "Rey, I need you to trust me. Can you do that? I'm going to give you a cut that needs you to do absolutely nothing to style it, and will make you look even more stunning."

 _Wait, what?_

Rey stared at him, not sure she'd heard him right, her lips parting at the thought that this… this _gorgeous_ man thought she was stunning. She found herself nodding dumbly.

And perhaps he hadn't meant to be as intense as he had, because suddenly the tips of his ears that were peeking through his hair were turning red. 

_Well, then…_

She let herself be led over to the hair wash station where she lay back, her head being gently lowered against the sink, as Kylo sat behind her and proceeded to wash her hair. The combination of warm water and the intoxicating feel of his fingers massaging the shampoo into her wet locks had Rey quickly closing her eyes. Not that it helped… if anything, every sensation was now heightened, and the darkness behind her eyelids lit up as the pads of his fingers stroked rhythmically over her scalp - there was something ridiculously intimate about Kylo washing her hair.

 _Don't be an idiot, this is just his job!_

However, when he switched over to gently tugging on her hair, and then alternately rubbing soothing circles, she couldn't help the little whimper that escaped her. Rey froze, her eyes popping open as the little sound seemed to ring in her ears. 

_Did… did his hands stop for just a second, there?_

Focusing on keeping her breathing even Rey let her eyes drift shut again, as though there was absolutely nothing wrong. When Kylo continued with the massage and then ran more warm water over her hair, she told herself she must have been imagining things. 

Blotting her hair with a thick, fluffy towel—black, of course—he deftly wound it up in a turban and then helped her sit up, his touch light on her shoulder as he held the towel in place for her. Settling Rey back in front of the mirror, Kylo swept a black cape over her and fastened it at the back of her neck. She tried not to shiver at the brush of his fingers against her nape, keeping her eyes trained on the array of hair colour catalogues that now dotted his workstation. 

Taking down the turban, Kylo left the towel draped over her shoulders as he gently ran through her damp hair with a wide-toothed comb, his fingers following in its wake to smoothen it. Rey found her eyes drawn back to him in the mirror, and she watched him set the comb aside and reach around her for the books - an easy feat with his great height. 

Kylo flipped open the first catalogue and pointed at a few coloured twists of hair shown on the page. 

“I think one of these will look really good with your hair colour - I’m going to give you some highlights but do it in a way that’s different from that foil method you may have seen being done before.” He paused and looked down, his eyes roving over her in some pattern only he could see. 

Rey was sure she was just imagining the spots of heat that seemed to follow wherever his eyes touched on her. Yet, that didn't stop her breath from shortening, nor her heart racing like she'd just run a marathon . Kylo seemed to notice, freezing before he looked her in the eyes, jaw tightening for a bare moment as he held her gaze. Then, he was turning away, and she could breathe again. 

_What on earth is the matter with me?!_

While Rey admonished herself, Kylo cleared his throat and shifted. "Um, so let's get your hair cut first and then I'll paint it." 

_Wait, what?_

"What?" Rey sat up straight and stared at him in the mirror. "What do you mean _paint_ it?"

He smiled a little ruefully as he hastened to reassure her. "Don't worry, it's just balayage, nothing drastic. Instead of putting your hair in foils, I'll freehand paint the color on."

"Yeah, I have _no_ idea what that means?" Rey couldn't help but feel a little nervous - she knew some people got very adventurous with their hair, but that was not her. She just wanted something simple that she could live with. 

_What if he thinks I'm boring?_

_Wait, why do I care?_

Her trepidation must have shown on her face because Kylo leaned close, his hands settling on her shoulders and giving them a light squeeze. "It's a highlighting technique - makes the color progression look more natural. I'm going to use this warm honey tone, with just a tinge of that red." He pointed the colours out to her on the catalogue before looking back up at her with a grin that showed deep dimples and those adorably crooked teeth. "It will make the green in your eyes pop." 

_Oh right, that's why I care._

She found herself nodding at his reflection, basking in the warmth and weight of his hands. He could do whatever he wanted. 

Still, the more practical streak in her insisted on the last word, "Just... not anything outlandish, right?" 

He held her eyes in the mirror as he promised her, the caramel of his baritone washing over her, "You are going to look fabulous. Rey, trust me. I've got you."

***


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo found himself sneaking quick looks at his newest client as she sat in front of the mirror, reading something on her phone as she waited for him to mix the colours he was going to paint onto her hair. With the weight of her hair pared down, the new style giving it both body and bounce, the movement around her face drew the eye. Which was what he’d intended when he'd started cutting her hair.

He just hadn’t expected that it would be his eye being drawn. Though, if he was honest with himself, something about her had caught him right from the moment in the lobby when she’d looked up at him like a startled deer. Only, no doe’s eye ever held that spark of heat, he would wager. 

Kylo had had to wrest his attention away from the magnetism of her delicate features, and the hair that had felt like silk beneath his fingers, to do the job he was supposed to. He'd just been about to congratulate himself on managing to keep things professional—despite that little slip when he’d called her stunning—and was knuckle deep in her wet tresses as he'd massaged the conditioning mask onto her scalp when she’d whimpered. 

He’d frozen for the scantest second before resuming his ministrations, swallowing hard and thanking every god in the universe that she couldn’t see his state as he sat behind her. Like a callow youth, Kylo had felt all the blood rush southwards in a gleeful acknowledgement of the little sound of pleasure that she had let slip. Cursing, Kylo'd forced himself to think of the most boring things he could to get back in control. 

Just when he'd thought he was out of the woods and had started visualizing the balayage highlights he would do, as she sat in front of the mirror, he’d noticed the flush on her face, her elevated breathing and the way her eyes caught on his. Before he knew it, Kylo had felt that familiar tingling start and had forced himself to step back. 

The fact that she seemed to be affected by his proximity meant nothing - it couldn’t mean anything. She was a client, and a friend of Rose’s to boot. When Rose had called him, saying she wanted to gift her best friend a styling package for her birthday, he’d offered to take care of it. It was the least he could to for little Rose and everything her family had done for him when he needed it. He couldn’t repay that by creeping on her friend. Especially not one who seemed as innocent and oblivious to her own charms as Rey clearly was. 

Forcing himself back to the present, Kylo pulled the trolley over next to Rey and settled behind her as he snapped rubber gloves on. At the sound, she glanced up at him, her eyes catching his in the mirror, warming as she smiled. He’d blow dried her hair in prep for the colour, and she seemed fascinated with the way the strands now played about her face. Twisting her head to the side, she watched her hair swing and the smile widened into a grin that tugged at him, pulling an answering grin from him. She had no idea how adorable she looked. 

Pulling his eyes from her face before his thoughts started to wander again, Kylo was surprised to see a familiar image displayed on her phone screen and a different sort of excitement filled him.

“Is that one of the Brainship books?” he nodded towards the Kindle app she’d been browsing. 

“You _know_ Anne McCaffrey?” she asked, her voice incredulous as she sat up straight.

"You could say that - I've only read about every book she’s written." He couldn't help grinning at her in the mirror as he began to section her hair and clip it up.

"Every book? I can't believe that." Rey started to shake her head but subsided when he frowned and gently held her in place.

"Yes, every book. Even the Petaybee ones." He flicked a look at her as he began loading a brush with colour and was pleased to see her raised eyebrows and parted lips. She was looking at him like she'd never seen him before.

"Okay, wow. Those are hard going even for me - you must be a hardcore fan! Which is your favourite book?"

Kylo tilted her head slightly as he began to stroke the colour on, pursing his lips in mild concentration as he answered her question. "I think all of the Talents and the Brainships. Though, to be honest, my favorite book isn't by her."

"Oh? Which is it?"

"The Warrior's Apprentice by Lo-" he started to say, before she finished the sentence for him.

"Lois McMaster Bujold! Oh my god, you _like_ the Vorkosigan Saga?! I've never met another person who's read it, much less liked it!" Rey was practically bouncing under him, making Kylo lift the brush away till she settled down with a not-so-apologetic look and a grin.

Shaking his head ruefully, he continued painting on the highlights as he confessed, "I actually like the whole premise with Miles - I spent a long time identifying with him, and you have to admit, that whole saga is a great read." 

"It is! And yeah, Miles is such a wonderful character." Rey grinned widely as she continued, "I think many people identify with him. I mean, what he achieved despite his disabilities! For him it's physical, but I feel like for readers it represents more intangible challenges, like with our environment or society, or-"

"Or our own fears." Kylo finished for her, as he ran his fingers over the strands of hair he'd just painted, rubbing the colour in. He wasn't sure what prompted him to share that thought, but it must have rung true for she stilled under his hands. 

"Yes." She breathed, sounding just as surprised as he was, that he'd made the statement.

Their eyes caught and, for a brief moment, he let himself believe that there was recognition in her hazel orbs.

As she settled back and he continued plying the brush, she set the phone aside before looking at him again in the mirror. 

"What other kinds of books do you like?" she asked, eyes bright with interest.

Kylo thought about the jumble of books overflowing his shelves and laughed. "Oh, I read a whole lot of variety. I'll read pretty much anything under the sun, at least once, but I tend to like SciFi or Fantasy, murder mysteries, and I read a lot of action, special ops kind of stories. You know, Cussler and the type."

"Very cool! I love the Oregon Files… my dream job? On that ship!"

"What, not Dirk Pitt and NUMA?" He quirked an eyebrow at her, his smile widening in delight.

"Juan Cabrillo for the win, you know what I mean?" 

"Hmm, so is it the sexy, scarred, Latin hero you like?"

"Oh, definitely the scars." Rey flashed him a wicked grin, that just _did_ things to him. Especially when it looked like her eyes were caressing the scar bisecting his own face.

Before he could react, she cleared her throat and looked away, cheeks starting to tinge red as she went on, in a soft voice, "I like the idea of them being equals in the corporation, and how they're a family."

There was a thought there that Kylo refused to examine in more detail - he was already spiraling fast around her.

"I'll bet all the cool technology and the kickass missions don't hurt either." He added, bringing them back to safer waters.

"Yes." 

_Why did he feel disappointed at the faint relief in her voice as she agreed with him?_

"Okay, don't nod your head or this isn't going to go the way you think it is!"

"Sorry! I'm just excited to be able to talk to someone like this! No one I know gets the books I read. I mean, my _best friend_ only likes Romance novels and YA." Rey shuddered as their eyes met again in the mirror.

"I don't know, I wouldn't knock YA and Romance completely." Kylo quirked a smile at the offended look on her face, then openly chuckled as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you messing with me, Kylo? Seriously? _You_ read Romance and YA?"

He raised his eyebrows as he looked at her. “Is that so hard to believe?”

Her eyes trailed from his face all over his torso and back up, leaving a lingering heat in their wake as she waved a hand at him, asking disbelievingly, “A guy who looks like you? I mean, it’s a little hard to believe.”

She didn’t mean anything by it, but he was still stung enough by the statement to pause, his fingers tightening around the brush. This was how it had always been - everyone always bought into the stereotype, without bothering to see him for who he was. Even his parents.

He tried to keep his expression neutral but he must have let something show because Rey stilled under his hands, her face falling as she tried to catch his eye. 

“Kylo?” She started, softly, “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean…” 

He shook his head, forcing a smile as he met her eyes in the mirror. “Naah, it’s cool. Don’t worry about it.” Then, shrugging, he continued working the color into her hair. “You weren’t wrong, most guys don’t read those books.”

Rey watched him in silence for a few minutes before she asked, “What do you like about the genre?”

“Actually, I’ve only read a few different authors - wanted to see what the fuss was all about. I think it’s a nice way to serve Sci-Fi and Fantasy to younger readers. Frankly, I don't see much difference between some YA and the more traditional books.” He grinned at her look of surprise before he added, wickedly, “Except for there being maybe more sex.”

Kylo chuckled at the choked sound she emitted, scanning her reddening face before sobering to ask, “You ok there, Rey?”

She gave him a thumbs-up but kept a fist pressed to her mouth, muffling her coughing, prompting him to set the brush aside quickly and round her chair. “Hey, do you need some water or something?”

When she waved him off, Kylo straightened but didn’t resume his position till she lowered her hand and took a few deep breaths and then nodded at him. 

Feeling a little guilty, Kylo stayed silent while he finished up the rest of the highlights, just giving Rey the occasional smile when their eyes met in the mirror. Oddly, the silence didn't feel tense, it felt… companionable. As though they were just setting down their books to go grab a cup of cocoa. Or coffee. Or something.

 _How long had it been since he'd felt that_ , Kylo mused, as he rubbed the last of the colour into Rey's hair. _Far too long, but it doesn't change anything._

As he finally washed the colour out of her hair, and then blow dried it, he tried to ignore the way Rey kept sneaking glances at him the whole time. The way she bit her lip had to be illegal somewhere, he decided as he quelled his impulses to respond. Though, there was something so innocent about the way she did it, as though she couldn't help herself, that Kylo felt sure was not artifice. 

She seemed as taken as he felt sure he was. 

_If only she wasn't Rose's best friend._ He couldn't help the wistful thought as he saw her to the end of her appointment, running a professional eye over her hair as he fluffed out the tresses and finger-combed them into place.

"There you go, Rey - what do you think?" Tucking his traitorous hands into his pockets, Kylo stepped back and watched as she looked at herself in the mirror, her face brightening as she took in his handiwork.

When she turned wondering eyes to him and breathed, "I love it!", he gulped hard.

_Yeah, he was screwed._

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! I've finally crawled out from under a rock and am updating this story! I know, I know... I'm sorry!
> 
> Also, the chapter count is going up since, apparently, I'm a wordy bitch who cannot write concisely. *sigh*
> 
> This time I've been responsible and actually pre-written chapters, so you can count on an update every week, if not sooner... stick with me and we'll see where this goes.
> 
> (I mean, obvs I know where this goes, but let's pretend I don't 😉)

The celebrations for her birthday were everything that Rey would have wanted and more. She had her friends around her, there was amazing food, drinks were flowing and most importantly, Poe had found them a place that also had a dance floor. If there was one thing Rey loved more than reading, it was dancing, even if she wasn’t very good at it! Laughing as she hung off Paige's arm and letting herself be twirled around the dance floor, Rey enjoyed the feel of her newly cut hair whipping around her and sliding over her flushed cheeks as she struggled to keep her feet.

"No! Don't let go!"

Rey tried to grab for Paige's fingers, but her hands slipped. Stumbling, Rey spun out of control till she slammed hard against what felt like a warm wall, and big hands grabbed her arms, arresting her motion. A grunt escaped her saviour, a huff of air stirring the hair falling over her forehead, as he held her steady. 

She knew something seemed familiar about that voice, she tried to figure it out inside her own head as she waited for it to stop spinning, her fingers curled around his biceps. As she slowly cracked an eye open and took in the expanse of shirt in front of her, her breath hitched. 

_ It couldn’t be... _ _ could it? _

Raising her eyes, knowing what she hoped to find but not believing that her luck would actually be that good, Rey drew a sharp breath as she saw a familiar crooked smile on plush lips, and then snapped up to stare at the man who had made her feel like melted pudding.

“K- Kylo?”

Before he could respond, there was a resounding shout behind her:

“Ben!”

And then Poe and Paige were rushing forward to clap Kylo on the shoulder.

_ Ben? Who the heck was Ben? _

As Rey started to correct them, thinking they may have got the wrong guy, she saw the sheepish grin on Kylo’s face and the warm way in which he was looking at her friends.

_ What? _

“Ben Solo! Its been a fucking  _ age  _ since we’ve seen you! Man, how are you? Where  _ are _ you?”

Poe’s enthusiastic questions had Paige laughing before she placed a restraining hand on his arm.

“Babe, let the man breathe! Ben isn’t going anywhere… are you?” This last was directed to the man in question, a shadow of doubt crossing Paige’s face as she asked Rey’s hair stylist something that made no sense.

At the shake of his head, Paige grinned up at him, and then turned to Rey “Oh, Ben, this is our friend Rey. It’s her birthday today!” 

Kylo held her eyes as he bit his lip and nodded, “We’ve already met. Happy Birthday, Rey.” His eyes seemed to be apologizing to her, but for what?

“Come on, let's go sit down, it's almost time for cake!” Paige pulled both Rey and Kylo behind her. 

As they trailed Paige and Poe back to the table, she glanced up at him, the question large on her face. Only to see him looking intently down at her. 

“Hi,” He breathed, just loud enough for her to hear, “I hope you don’t mind that I’m here. Rose invited me at the last minute.”

_ Mind? Was he out of his mind? _

Too late Rey realized that she’d said that out loud, as Kylo chuckled and ducked his head.

“Sorry! I mean, of course I don’t mind!” A beat, then she looked up at him again, “I didn’t know you were friends with Rose. How do you know everyone?”

His face tightened for a moment, something she would have missed if she hadn’t been looking at him as intently as she had been. “I grew up here, went to high school with Poe and Paige, Rose was a year behind us.”

She wanted to ask him about the name, but just then Rose approached the table, a large cake in her hands, sparklers going off, making Rey grin in anticipation.

As Rose carefully placed the cake on the table everyone sat down. Rey slid in, Kylo close behind her, making her breath hitch with the feel of his warmth all along the right side of her body. For a second it felt so good, it felt right. As did the sight of his face amongst her friends, grinning unabashedly at her when she cut her cake and declared herself a year older.

She managed to avoid getting smeared with cake this time around when Rose threatened to cut Poe if he did anything to mess with Rey’s new look, flicking her eyes to Kylo with a smirk before dropping the birthday girl a wink. 

_ What was that all about? _

Rey didn’t have time to think too much about it before she was being pulled onto the floor by Poe who declared that if he couldn’t cake her he was going to have the first official dance. Laughing, Rey let him whirl her into his arms, trying to make her two left feet keep up with his smooth latin steps. She couldn’t dance to save her life but that didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy breaking out the moves every chance she could. Poe had been trying to get her to learn the basic few steps of the salsa or even just the cha cha, but every single time Rey’s feet would entangle in his and she gave up, bursting out laughing at the look of affront on his face.

“How even, everyone knows to dance!”

“Well, I don’t Poe, so shut up and let's boogie!”

As they did, she couldn’t help sneaking looks to where Rose and Paige had crowded in next to Kylo, at the table. She could see them hugging, an odd feeling flashing through her at the sight.  _ Was that - was she feeling jealous?!  _

Rey berated herself for being silly. She had nothing to be jealous about - Kylo was not hers to feel anything about. Not that she could stop herself from wishing that maybe he could be. No more than she could stop herself from wishing that she  _ could _ dance because Kylo looked like he knew his way around the floor. Something in her thrilled at the thought of being held in those arms, dancing close…

Shivering she shook herself out of her thoughts and smiled widely at Poe who grinned right back at her. Salsa forgotten, they were just shaking ass like a pair of mad terriers, evoking bursts of laughter from their watching friends.

Soon, Paige and then Rose were elbowing their way to come dance with Rey. As Rose held her hands and pulled her in for a hug, swaying to the whole time, Rey was startled to hear her whisper-shout over the music, “So, are you glad he came?”

Drawing back, Rey blinked. “What? Who? Kylo?”

Rose smirked and nodded, “Yes,  _ Kylo _ . Don’t think I can’t see the way you’re looking at him, like you’d like to crawl into his lap and eat his face off.”

“Rose!”

“What? Why do you think I even made that appointment for you in the first place? I was  _ hoping _ you two would hit it off and maybe ask each other out. I should have known that would be impossible with two book nerds. Seriously, I have to do all the work around here!” She shook her head, exasperation written all over her face.

“Rose, what did you do? What do you mean?”

Ignoring the question Rose posed one of her own, “Do you like him?”

Rey flushed, but couldn’t stop her eyes tracking to where he sat, turning even redder when she realized that he was leaning back, arm stretched out across the back of the booth, looking straight back at her.

“And that look is exactly what I’m talking about. I might have called and yelled at him for not asking you out.”

Rey whipped her head around to look at Rose, her eyes rounding in horror, “You didn’t! Oh my god Rose, he’s going to think I’m some sort of lame psycho!”

“You are, but he’s not going to think that. I mean, he’s kind of one too, you know! You guys will be good together.”

“Listen,” Rey stopped dancing and tugged at Rose’s hand impatiently, “If he wanted to ask me out, he would have when he had a chance. You can’t just force the man to do something he doesn’t want to!”

“Oh, trust me, he does. He’s here isn’t he?”

“He’s probably terrified of you and that’s why he came,” Rey grumbled, letting her friend get them moving again, turning and trying not to look back at Kylo.

“That’s fair, but trust me, he’s here for you. Speaking of,” Rose dropped Rey’s hands and spun her around by her shoulders, “Hey Ben! Your turn to take the birthday girl for a spin!”

“Rose!” Rey hissed, turning even redder as she realized that Kylo had indeed walked over to the dance floor and was looking down at the both of them in a bemused manner, a small smile quirking those lips she couldn’t stop thinking about.

“Thanks Rose, I was just about to ask if I could cut in.” His rumbling baritone did nothing to lessen the butterflies that were about ready to crawl out of her stomach and out through her mouth. 

“May I have this dance?” He held a hand open to her, and after looking at it for a long minute, Rey laid her fingers in his.

  
  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Love to [Evi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shestoolazytologin/pseuds/Shestoolazytologin) for the lovely moodie on this chapter! And, as always, I will be nowhere without my betas 💙💙


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo got the moves and he's making 'em!

As she slipped into Kylo’s arms, her nervousness burst out of her, making her bite her lip and confess, “I really can’t dance.”

Looking down at her, he cocked his head and smirked, “I know, but I think we’ll manage.” Pulling one arm up around his neck, he took her other hand in his and pulled her close. 

“What are you doing?” Rey squeaked, unable to concentrate on anything except the feel of his hand against hers, the warmth of his body against her front… so close and yet not close enough.

“Relax, Rey,” he breathed near her ear, “Stop thinking and just feel the music. I got you.” 

And he did, he really did. Somehow she found herself being swept close and moved around in ways she never imagined she would be capable of. It was far more elegant than anything Poe had tried to show her, and yet she was barely aware of being handled as they moved across the floow.

“What, what are we doing?” she gasped, unable to believe she hadn’t tripped even once. And almost as though thinking it made it real, she promptly tripped over his feet and landed hard against his chest.

A surprised laugh burst out of him as he held her up, both of them coming to a stop at the far end of the floor. “That _was_ my own version of a waltz, but right now, this is called standing.”

“Oh, shut up,” She swatted at him, but made no move to break out of his hold. It felt nice, really nice, to be so close to Kylo. She couldn’t stop her hand smoothing over his chest if someone had paid her. Suddenly she realized what she was doing and snatched her hand back. 

“Oh god, I’m sorry! That was- I’m-”

“Rey, stop, its fine.” He grabbed her hand and laid it back on his chest, cradling it against him.

Biting her lip Rey looked away, embarrassed beyond belief, and yet not able to believe that he seemed to be ok with it. “I’m so sorry about Rose, and everything.”

“Hey, I don’t know what she told you, but I’m glad she called me. Otherwise I would never have had a chance to hold you like this.” His hand slipped up to catch a tendril of her hair and smooth it between his fingers, “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to ever since you let me get my hands on you.” 

He chuckled as Rey pushed him, “Hey!”

Then she asked, her voice quiet but hopeful, “Really, you mean that?”

Kylo nodded, still absently rubbing at the lock of hair that he held. “I really did. It was not easy staying professional when all I wanted to do was listen to you make those delicious little noises. You have no idea what you were doing to me, Rey.”

“Oh,” Rey flushed hard and ducked down. He’d heard her! Yet, instead of feeling mortified, something in her warmed at the thought that he had been as affected as her.

“Then, we got talking, and I really, _really_ wanted to just _keep_ talking to you.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” She looked up at him from beneath her lashes, inexplicable shyness sweeping through her at the intent look on his face. 

Sighing, he smiled wryly, “Apparently because I’m an idiot. I had this whole thing in my head about you being Rose’s friend and..” he broke off and looked away for a moment. “I… there’s a lot in my past and everything good has been thanks to Rose and her family. I owe them a lot and I didn’t want to risk hurting one of her friends.”

“Oh,” Rey could see there was a lot he wasn’t saying, but something in her seemed to insist that he couldn’t possibly hurt her. Maybe it was just wishful thinking on her part, but she had to know. “Then, why did you come?”

He was silent for a long moment, and Rey began to think he wasn’t going to answer her, until he spoke.

“Firstly because Rose chewed me out and told me I was being an idiot. Secondly,” His grip on her hand tightened for a moment before easing, his fingers twitching over hers where they lay against his heart. _Could she actually feel his pulse starting to race?_

“Secondly, I wanted another chance to see you, and maybe ask if you would want to go out with me, sometime?”

The breath she didn’t even know she’d been holding left Rey in a rush - there was no way this was actually happening! 

But first-

“Who is Ben Solo?”

Kylo blinked, as though he hadn’t expected that question.

“Sorry! It’s just, everyone is calling you by a different name..” she trailed off, flushing, knowing she probably sounded crazy, talking about the man’s name when he was trying to ask her on a date. 

“That’s fine, I should have told you anyhow. Ben Solo... is me, that was my name when I still lived here. But..” His mouth tightened for a scant second before he forced it into a smile, “but, that was a long time ago. I legally changed my name and now I’m Kylo Ren.”

Quietly, Rey said, “Thank you for telling me.”

Then, she looked up at him, remembering his original question, “You really want to date me?”

Kylo nodded, “I do, very much so. Would you let me?”

A wide smile broke out on her face when it sank in that this was real, Kylo was actually asking her out, he seemed to like her just as much as she did him. 

When she nodded enthusiastically, he loosened his own breath of relief and dropped his forehead to hers.

“Oh thank god, I was worried you’d think I was some sort of a creep who followed you home from the salon.”

Chuckling Rey bumped her nose with his , “And here I was scared you’d think I was some sort of a loser who needs her friend to set her up.”

“Well,” he nosed her right back, his breath huffing deliciously over her lips, “technically you did. So I guess we’re both losers in that sense.”

“I guess we are.” When had her voice become so breathy?

“Why does this feel like we’re winning, though?” Had _his_ always been so low and gravely? And when had he come so close? His lips were a hair's breadth away from her skin, she could swear, the warmth making her tingle

“I don’t know? Maybe because we are?” she whispered, turning towards his heat like a sunflower towards the light.

“That makes sense,” he ran his nose along her cheek, making her gasp, “Rey, I have a question.”

“Yeah?” she managed to stutter while trying to stay upright as his breath ghosted past her ear.

“I really want to kiss you right now. Can I kiss you? ” Somehow her arm had found its way round his neck again, and his had banded around her waist.

“Oh, god, yes, please!” Did she sound like she was begging? Rey didn’t care, she only knew that if he didn’t kiss her right that moment, she was going to… well, do something, she had no idea what.

Kylo dragged his lips across her cheek to drop a kiss at the corner of her mouth, making her gasp again. Then there was no more thinking, as he took her lips, swallowing her gasp, and kissing her to within an inch of her inexperienced life.

The faint sound of cheering slowing broke through to Rey as she reluctantly parted from Kylo, lips disengaging as lungs decided that enough was enough, at least for now.

Looking around, she saw her friends waving and cheering like a bunch of mad people, wide grins in evidence as they shamelessly watched Kylo’s and her embrace. Despite her extreme embarrassment Rey couldn’t help the grin that broke out over her face. She loved that they were obviously thrilled with what was happening, not that she needed the validation that it felt right to be kissing Kylo, but still…

Chuckling, Kylo tucked a hand under her elbow and bent low to murmur in her ear, managing to be audible even over the music swirling around them, “Ready to face the natives or do you want to stay out here a little longer.”

Shaking her head, Rey could not help the laugh that bubbled out of her, mirroring the high that was tingling through her. “We better go get this over with, Poe will only get worse the longer he has to crow over things.”

“Ah, yeah, I’d forgotten about that. After you, m’lady.” 

***


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He knows her so well!

As Kylo led her back to the booth, they were greeted by squeals and Rose leaping up to hug her. She could see Poe clapping Kylo on the shoulder, out of the corner of her eye.

Before they could devolve into the Spanish Inquisition, Paige clapped her hands and announced that it was time for presents and they all slid back into the booth, Rey at the center, Kylo next to her.

“This is from me and Poe, I hope you like it,” Paige smiled as she laid a large gaily wrapped package in Rey’s arms.

“Yeah, sure, like she hasn’t been making eyes at it every time she sees it in the window!” Poe scoffed as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and leaned in, grin in evidence as he did.

“You didn’t!” Rey could not believe they’d gotten her what she thought they had, eyes going wide as she looked down at the gift she held.

“Go on, open it! Rip into it like I know you're dying to!” Rose sipped from her drink as she gestured towards all the paper waiting to be torn open.

Flashing a quick grin of thanks, loving her friends for understanding that her thrill at receiving gifts, and the anticipation to see what was in them was greater than any self-control she might have had to otherwise carefully unwrap things.

Tearing into the package, Rey fell back, mouth open as she held up a butter-soft leather jacket, the crossbody zipper detailing letting the lapel hang open.

Inexplicable tears filled her eyes as she realized how much attention her friends paid to her, seeing even her smallest desires.

Then there was a flurry of arms as she threw herself at Paige, admittedly not an easy task while sitting next to each other, but she managed to barrel into her and Poe enough to let her appreciation be known, tears spilling over. 

“Okay, okay, enough with the waterworks! Now it's my turn!” Rose’s cheer cut through the sniffling.

As Rey sat back, swiping at her damp eyes, Kylo laid a hand over hers where it rested on the seat, his fingers giving her a little squeeze. Sending iving him a small smile, letting him know that she was okay, Rey turned back to where Rose was holding out a small tubular tinsel-wrapped bundle. 

“Rose, what? You already got me the hair appointment…“ Rey shook her head, “You shouldn’t spend so much on me.”

“And this is to go with that!” Rose pressed the little gift into Rey’s reluctant hands, nudging it back to her. “Go on, open it. Trust me.”

Whenever Rose said that, it made Rey quake, never knowing what her friend had gotten up to. Though, she had to admit, she couldn’t complain about the surprise that had been sprung on her earlier, in the form of the large man sitting close next to her. 

Peeling back the glittering paper Rey barked a laugh as she looked down at the tube of lipstick in her hands.

“A nice fire engine red. Just what you need.” Rose nodded decisively, raising her glass to Rey.

“Oooh, Rey, put it on, now!” Paige urged, pulling her phone’s selfie camera up and thrusting it at Rey to use as a mirror.

At everyone’s urging, Rey ran the satin-smooth tube of deep, deep red over her lips, feeling a thrill pulse through her at the way Kylo’s eyes glittered at her for a moment before he schooled his features. It made her mouth run dry, whatever it was she’d seen there.

“Now my turn,” Kylo rumbled, reaching for his jacket and pulling an envelope out of the inner pocket, “I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to get you something better, but I think you may still enjoy this.”

“You really shouldn’t have.” She bit her lip, unable to stop the smile creeping over her face. 

“I wanted to.” Kylo smiled in response and slid the envelope over. 

Rey’s eyes widened as she caught the logo on the front, and quickly slipped the flap open to pull out a certificate to her favorite book store - not to the big one on Main street that everyone seemed to think was the cat’s whiskers, but to Maz’s Castle, an older, family-run establishment that had been around since the hobbits overran Middle Earth. She could get lost in their overflowing shelves of eclectically jumbled books for hours and not even surface for food.

As she stared at the gold she held in her hands, Kylo rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, a note of hesitance creeping into his voice, “I… that’s always been one of my favorite places to go look for books. I thought you might enjoy it.”

“I love it!” Rey enthused, looking up at Kylo with shining eyes, “I love Maz’s!”

All hesitation gone, Kylo grinned, seeming to unconsciously bend towards her, only easing back when Poe groaned loudly, rubbing a hand over his face, “Oh fuck me, they really are perfect for each other!”

“Shut up, Poe,” The Tico sisters spoke in unison as they swatted Poe, making him drop his hand to reveal his face-splitting grin, fondness written large in his eyes, as he looked from Rey to Kylo and back.

“Okay, okay, but _look_ at them!” And all eyes swung back to where Rey was leaning into Kylo, a furious blush painting her face at the scrutiny. 

“I do good work,” Rose mimed taking a bow, making everyone laugh, releasing Rey from more embarrassing examination. 

As the celebration went on, both on and off the dance floor, Rey couldn’t help but be aware of how close Kylo stuck to her, finding reasons to keep touching her, each brush of his fingers sending little shivers of excitement through her. She’d never thought she’d have this with someone, much less have him be as affected by it as she was.

While her mind refused to think about what might come next, or where things were going—all the possible _afters—_ she let herself enjoy the buzz and delight in every slide of his hand over her hers. Every time that he linked his fingers with her, or settled his hands at her waist as they danced, tucked into each other, Rey found herself wishing for more. Going by the look in his eyes, as Rey lifted her face up from where it had been resting against his chest, Kylo felt the same. 

As they danced she couldn’t help sneaking peeks up at him from under her lashes. It felt so right to be here in Kylo’s arms, and at the same time, it took her breath away, the intensity of the feelings that coursed through her every time he touched her. It made her antsy to explore things she’d never really taken the time for, not that there had been anyone she would have wanted to with, anyhow. But, still - the fact that she wanted to, with him, and after less than a day’s acquaintance, it made her wonder if she was racing too fast for her own good.

“You know you get a little furrow between your eyes when you think real hard?” He asked her softly, “What’s running through your head?”

She blinked, wondering how much time he’d spent observing her to pick up on that. Maybe this was moving just as fast for him? 

“Nothing?” she ducked her head, not sure how to put into words what was marching through her mind.

“I’ll tell you what I’m thinking, though.” This made her look back up at him. 

“Oh?”

His eyes were soft as he looked down at her, raising her hand to press a kiss to her fingers, “I’m thinking I’ve never felt this way before. Is that nuts?”

A huff of air left her as he put in words her own thoughts, “Maybe? I don’t know… I’ve never done this.”

“What, danced with someone?” A crooked smile twisted his lips up in one corner.

“No! Well, not like this at any rate.” She couldn’t help smiling back at him. “No, I mean, I haven’t really done the dating thing.”

“Oh,” she could see him thinking as his eyes ran over her in a slightly incredulous manner, as though he couldn’t imagine the possibility. “So, I guess I’ll be a first?” He grinned wickedly, waggling his eyebrows.

Shaking her head, she laughed at his silliness, trying not to pay attention to the little voice in her head going: _In more ways than one!_

Glancing past him, she saw Paige and Poe similarly wrapped around each other, swaying in place, while Rose sat with her head laid back against the booth, eyes closed. 

At Rey’s soft chuckle, Kylo turned to see what she was looking at and smiled fondly at the sight of their sleeping friend. 

“Looks like it’s way past Rose’s bedtime,” he murmured, as unwilling as her to speak loudly and break the quiet feeling they had wrapped around themselves.

“Mmhmm,” she agreed, and propped her chin on him to stare up into his eyes.

“What about you? Is it your bedtime yet?” There was something dark and delightful in his voice as he asked, making Rey shiver.

“It could be,” she breathed, feeling the sudden need to lick her lips.

“Maybe I could drop you home?” he drifted closer, his eyes locked on her mouth.

“I’d like that, very much.” Rey couldn’t help going up on her toes, straining up towards him.

Kylo stilled for a moment, his eyes searching hers, before he visibly swallowed. “Now?” his voice seemed hoarse.

Rey nodded, only concerned with getting closer to those plush lips that were just a breath too far for her to reach.

Taking her hand in his, he stepped back and then walked her back to the table.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Daga for the lovely moodies!
> 
> **Y'all, with the next chapter, Silk is going to shift under my[TrashcanWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanWren/pseuds/TrashcanWren) Ao3 id and I encourage you to subscribe to the fic so you don't miss an update. Come find me there** 😉


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaay, it looks like this fic moved into the Trashcan realm 😆 
> 
> Enjoy!

Tumbling out, after what seemed like interminable goodbyes—Rey struggled with being selfish after the lovely evening their friends had made sure she’d had, but she was impatient to get some time alone with Kylo—they paused to draw a breath of night air before Kylo laced their hands together and pulled her close as they walked down the sidewalk. She kept sneaking looks up at him, an inexplicable shyness filling her now that they were finally by themselves. His kiss had awakened something in her, something she suspected had always been there but now it reached for him, hungry and desperate to be sated. On the one hand she was terrified of giving him the wrong idea about what sort of a person she was, and on the other hand, she wanted to give in to this new feeling in her, and let it carry her on its wings. Rose always complained that Rey thought too much, and didn’t act on her instincts. Perhaps it was time to start listening to what her gut was telling her to do?

Reaching a decision, she halted and tugged Kylo to a stop when he would have kept walking. As he turned inquiringly to her, she pulled him closer. He came willingly, his expression shifting as he read her own. Dropping her hand, he cupped her face, letting his thumbs stroke over her cheeks.

“What’s up, Princess?” He asked, his voice low and filled with a throb of something dark and exciting. She shivered as it caressed her, making her lean in to him. 

“Kiss me, Kylo.” She nuzzled his hand, a part of her surprised at the throaty plea, knowing it was mirrored in her half-lidded eyes. 

He inhaled sharply, searching her face before bending to comply, his lips hesitating for a scant second before crashing against hers. It was like a match being dropped in gasoline - instant combustion, with the heat zipping through her veins as he fed from her, her mouth opening under his to let him take what he wanted. Give her what _she_ needed.

Needing to feel more, needing to be closer, she held onto his wrists as he cradled her face, and pressed into him. Reading her, he dropped a hand to wrap around her waist, pulling her tightly against his length. 

At the feel of his hard body against hers Rey whimpered, flames licking along her skin as she leaned up and into him, pushing herself as close as she could get.

With a gasp, he broke from her, his lips swollen and wet, eyes wild with a swirl of emotion that matched the storm that was whipping through her. 

A whine of protest spilled from her lips, “No, don’t stop!” She slipped a hand up around his neck to pull him back to her. 

“Wait, wait,” he gasped, pulling back once more and whipping his head around as he searched for something. “Here!” He backed them into a darkened doorway, not breaking his hold around her as he did. Rey barely waited for her back to hit the wall behind her, bag slipping off her shoulder to lie forgotten at their feet, before she was pulling him back in - unable to bear a single moment when he wasn’t kissing her, wasn’t making her feel things she'd never felt before in her life.

More. She needed more. Of him. Of this delicious heat he was building in her. She needed him to touch her, to do things to her, things she had no name for, only that she couldn't survive if he didn’t. Desperate, she drove her hands into his hair, clenching the strands in her fist as she pushed her breasts against his chest. The other hand tugged at the hem of his shirt, needing to feel his skin beneath her fingers. 

She slid her palm up over the firm muscles under her hand, a tiny part of her wondering at her boldness; she’d never done anything like this, never felt this burning urge to dive into someone deep enough to wear his skin as hers. Reading her unspoken plea, Kylo responded, dropping his hold from her waist, skimming down her sides and then back to cup her bottom and pull her into himself.

Then, he dropped his grip, large hands wrapping around her thighs, and she was being hoisted, pressed against the wall as he moved in close to hold her in place with his body, eliminating all space between them. A groan of approval broke from her as the shift focused all the sensations coursing through her to the juncture between her legs - where she now had them wrapped around Kylo, having made the movement as naturally as though it was something she’d always known to do. 

When his hand slid up to grip her bottom, anchoring him to her, the other skirted along her waist, dipping in under the edge of the crop top she wore to let his fingers stroke her bare skin. Rey canted her hips against him, helpless to do more than let her body do as it willed, rocking against the hard protrusion she could feel there… right there. _Was that… was he...?_

She had no time for further thought when he rocked right back into her, the movement tearing a moan from her as it set off a conflagration, sparks shooting through her core and tightening a coil of tension that had been building. 

Digging her heels into him, she tightened her hold, letting him feel her desperation for more? Relief? Something!

With an answering groan, Kylo did not disappoint, holding her up as though she weighed nothing while he pushed and rubbed against her, fueling a spiral of sensation that tingled along her limbs, shooting down her spine as he met her center over and over with his own.

Then, she was breaking, splintering, falling to pieces against him as he held her together, swallowing her ragged moans with a hard kiss. When her soul finally found its way back into her body, the desperation bleeding slowly out of her, it was to feel his gentle touch, stroking against her side while one hand threaded through her hair, cradling the back of her head. She realized then exactly how she was wrapped around him, even in this weak-limbed state. 

Shuddering, she clutched him closer, gasping when he nipped her lightly. “I… Oh God, Kylo! That…”

“...was fucking amazing.” 

Before she could say anything, all words fled as he ran his lips up her throat, with just the slightest graze of teeth. 

“I can’t believe I just did that.” She could feel the blush climbing up her neck as mortification at her behaviour warred with the satisfaction currently blanketing her.

Drawing back, he pinned her with a hooded gaze, his eyes pools of dark that promised her so much more than what had just happened. “This is not what I’d imagined for the first time I made you come, but I wouldn’t have traded this for anything.”

_The first time. Like he imagined many more times…_

A delicious thrill ran through her at the thought, slowly waking a thirst she thought had just been quenched. All her mortification fled, leaving her feeling like it was the most natural thing in the world to have climbed the man like a tree and rubbed herself to oblivion on him.

“So…” For all her feeling confident, it didn’t help her know where they went from here. Rey was still more than aware that her legs were still wrapped around his lean hips, his rather large _hardness_ still pressing into her right where she was desperate to feel more of him. Kylo’s hands were absently stroking her, under her top, a gentle back and forth sweep as though he too couldn’t stop.

“So,” He bent, nuzzling her cheek on his way to mouth at her ear. “Do you want to try doing that again? Maybe someplace more comfortable?” Nipping at her lobe, he whispered, “Can I take you home, Princess?”

Arching her neck into his ministrations, Rey sighed as he put in words what she’d been hoping he would, “Yes, please!”

*

Later, much later, when she finally stirred from languorous stupor, it was to find Kylo propped up on his elbow next to her, playing with her hair. She watched as his eyes traced over the strands he held in his fingers, rubbing them like someone testing the quality of silk. 

Unwilling to disturb the quiet that was wrapped around them, she nudged him gently, raising her eyebrows in question.

He stroked the locks of hair spread out over the pillow, his eyes glued to the motion as he spoke softly, “You know, this is exactly how I’ve wanted to be able to see you, from the first time I touched your hair? Spilling like silk, all over a pillow, and you looking up at me with those eyes, asking me to do things to you.” 

She made an inarticulate noise, his words reminding her of everything she’d wanted to feel since the first moment she’d seen him. Everything he _had_ made her feel since they’d walked in the door, fused together. She would have normally been embarrassed at how wanton she’d been, but something about Kylo made her feel like it was alright to be that way, almost as though it was her due. Helplessly she arched into him, inviting him to do whatever he’d imagined.

With a wry smile he bent to drop a kiss on her upturned face. When she didn't let him go, reaching up to wrap an arm around his neck, one kiss turned to many. Sighing, Rey lost herself to Kylo's slow, honeyed exploration of her mouth, meeting the languid strokes of his tongue with her own. 

This was not the wildfire that had raged between them earlier in the night. This was the banked burning of embers, gentle heat washing over them with a slow glow that demanded they take their time. This was everything Rey had never imagined she would experience, and as she rose to meet Kylo, over and over again, she realized she had all the time in the world for him.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Audrey4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey4ever/pseuds/Audrey4ever) 💙 thank you for the moodie and the beta!
> 
> [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife) 💙 thank you for the beta!
> 
> **If you like this fic, come check out my[other work](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanWren/pseuds/TrashcanWren) on both this as well as on my [TazWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazWren/works) id!**

**Author's Note:**

> Big Love to [deadlikemoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlikemoi/pseuds/deadlikemoi) and [Audrey4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey4ever/pseuds/Audrey4ever) for beta-reading!


End file.
